Cazado por el Brujo
by ILSLy
Summary: El Nefilim es cazado por el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn Magnus obtiene todo de Alec. Por fin el Cazador de Sombras es suyo.


_**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares nombrados pertenecen a Cazadores de Sombras y a su autora, Cassandra Clare, la idea del fiction es MIA.**_

_**Advertencia: Os Slash de rating M, repito, OS SLASH! Osea, relación chico/chico. Sino gustan de ella tiene dos opciones, seguir leyendo y enviciarse o dar media vuelta y seguir con sus vidas normales. You'r choice. ;)**_

_**Dedicatoria: A Nat. XD Con ella salió este fic. Hablábamos de la pareja y le comenté que quería escribir un Long fic de ellos y Nat me dijo que sería genial que, por una vez, Alec le tocara ir "arriba". Fue entonces cuando mis musas (que parecen trabajar para ti, Nat) se pusieron a trabar tan de inmediato que tuve que escribir el Os y enviárselo directamente al chat XD Entre las mejores razones existentes para acostarse a las 4 AM, esta es una de ellas. Así que, eso, va para ti Nat. Love you!**_

_**Agradecimientos: a Ceci! Quien puso el titulo, más o menos, me dió la idea general. Love you too!**_

* * *

**Cazado por el Brujo  
**

Alec estaba siendo cuidadoso, sus dedos lo tomaban con suavidad y delicadeza como sí temieran hacerle daño. Magnus se alzó de caderas con un movimiento felino, restregándose contra el cazador y arrancando de sus labios un largo gemido. Magnus, bajo él, sonrió.

-Vamos Alec, no me voy a romper- e susurró el brujo al chico sobre su cuerpo, alzando una pierna y anclándola en aquellas caderas increíblemente masculinas que lo dominaban desde arriba. Alec asintió, nervioso, e introdujo otro dedo.

Magnus lanzó un jadeo en aprobación y, con los ojos cerrados, escuchó a Alec retener el aliento.

-¿Así?- preguntó el chico con un hilo de voz casi perdido en su garganta. Magnus abrió sus ojos atigrados y los fijo en la mirada celeste y turbia de su amante.

-Más- le ordenó, sintiendo la necesidad arder dentro de él. Alec obedeció, hundiendo otro dígito al tiempo que, sin perderlo de vista, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.

Magnus se sentía ido, sumergido en una pasión que tenía muchísimo tiempo sin experimentar. El que aquel joven siguiera sus dictámenes, que le obedeciera y que siempre estuviera dispuesto a aprender más y más... Lo dejaba sin aliento.

Aquel deseo, aquella voluntad sometida a su merced era algo que lo estaba llevando a una vorágine de placer que no había sentido en siglos. Tomo la mano que lo poseía y le indicó que se detuviera. Alec lo miró a su vez confuso y asustado.

-¿Magnus...¿que...?- éste se alzó y lo besó, hundiendo su lengua en aquella boca que él había vuelto experta. Soltó sus labios con sabor a guerra y pasión y trazó un camino de besos hasta el cuello, delineando con la punta de su lengua las Marcas sobre su piel. Alec se estremeció y sus manos lo cubrieron de caricias que a cada minuto iban perdiendo su delicadeza y se transformaban en exigentes. Magnus lo mordió allí, donde latía una vena delatando su pulso y le susurró en una orden

-Ahora, Alexander, quiero sentirte dentro de mi- Alec lo miró con algo de pánico y Magnus lo volvió a besar. Era un hombre demasiado dulce, delicado por dentro era todo lo que el quería, alguien a quién hacerle sentir especial. Se giro volteando el cuerpo de Alec consigo para dejarlo a él sobre el colchón y su cuerpo a horcajadas sobre el cazador de sombras. Magnus le sonrió con algo cercano a la indulgencia y la malicia y con un movimiento lento y calculado se dejó caer sobre el miembro de su amante

Alec gimió desde el fondo de su alma, tan fuerte que el mismo Magnus perdió el sonido de su voz en aquella habitación.

Estaban unidos, pero está vez era diferente a las anteriores. Las manos del chico se clavaron en sus muslos que lo rodeaban

Con firmeza y su expresión dejaba traslucir una enorme gama de sentimientos donde la pasión ganaba con creces. Magnus sonrió satisfecho y se inclino por un beso, embebiéndose con aquellos iris completamente oscurecidos.

Comenzó a moverse, lento y pausado. Controlando el mismo la explosión de sensaciones que aquel hombre estaba causando dentro de él. Física y emocionalmente. Su ritmo mantenía a Alec hipnotizado, mientras gruesas gotas de sudor cubría comenzaban a cubrir su pálida piel

Magnus las limpió, con sus dedos y con su lengua haciendo que sus movimientos se acompasaran con las caderas de Alec que poco a poco iban saliendo a su encuentro.

Magnus delineaba con especial dedicación las Marcas desdibujadas en aquel torso, brazos y cuello mientras iba aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza con la que se clavaba a sí mismo sobre Alexander.

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta que este comenzó a gemir, clavándole la punta de los dedos en la piel.

-Magnus...Magnus…- jadeaba, cerca del límite y éste, apunto de culminar también pero no satisfecho, se detuvo.

Alec abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo el orgasmo retroceder cruelmente y quedarse agazapado a centímetros de él. Abrió sus labios para preguntar cuando Magnus, sin desunir sus cuerpos se acercó de nuevo a su oído y le hablo con dificultad.

-Dije que quiero sentirte, Alexander Lightwood, quiero sentir como te mueves sobre mi...- se separó un poco de su rostro y lo miró a los ojos con sensualidad – ahora, Alec- ordenó.

Algo en la mirada azul y cristalina cambió. Magnus fue tomado en aquellos brazos fuertes y musculosos de un guerrero cuando Alec lo giró y lo hizo caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Había fuego en aquella mirada.

-¿Así?- volvió a preguntar Alec, pero está vez su voz era mucho más seductora y segura. Era una confirmación y Magnus se limitó a rodearlo con sus piernas y responderle a gemidos que salían por sus labios con descontrol. -¿Así, Magnus?- le volvió a preguntar alzando la pierna derecha de Magnus con su antebrazo y clavándose profundamente dentro de él. Magnus arqueó su espalda y gritó, sintiéndole llegar allí, donde él podía morir de placer. –Oh…_es_ allí- dijo el chico, con una voz de curiosa inocencia sensual.

Magnus no podía pensar, Alec había aprendido perfectamente de sus movimientos y lo golpeaba con ritmo y profundidad, aumentando el placer lento pero certeramente. Magnus lo miró, deseando explotar junto a él.

-No soy de cristal Alec, no voy a romperme-. Le recordó y obtuvo lo que quería. Alec se aferró a sus piernas y se dejó llevar, marcando su propio ritmo, tomándolo como deseaba. De manera desquiciada y perfecta.

El amante perfecto. Se dijo Magnus, sintiendo su orgasmo cegarlo al instante en que Alec jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez y él lo sentía llenarlo en cálidas oleadas.

Unidos, se dejaron llevar. Aferrándose al cuerpo del otro con tanta fuerza que se dejarían huellas, mezclando gritos y jadeos. Perdiendo el aliento.

Alec cayó pesadamente sobre su pecho, sudando a mares y sin respirar bien. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y Magnus sintió aquella indescriptible ola de amor que sólo aquel chico lo hacía sentir y lo abrazó, rodeándolo ahora con sus manos y brazos también.

Alec sonrió contra su piel y le susurro, casi al limbo del sueño:

-¿Te lastimé?- Magnus sonrió y besó la frente de aquel hombre desquiciante.

-Jamás en la vida-. Sí, Alexander Ligthwood era el amante perfecto, él le había dado todo lo que podía darle y ahora Alec lo había entregado todo también. Era suyo, pensó Magnus, sonriendo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse también.

* * *

_**N/A: Adoro este par! ¿Pueden creer que esto salió en una sola noche? *w* Ya dije, cuando lea toda la saga haré un Long fic de ellos, ¡son tan jodidamente perfectos! Espero les haya gustado, agradezco su lectura y comentarios de antemano, y pido disculpas, como siempre, por no poder responder con la frecuencia que quisiera, mi tiempo libre es una bich.**_

_**Me despido, kisses to you all.**_

_**IL**_


End file.
